With or Without
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Alice is unhappy in love with her roommate Bella and seeks distraction in a chatroom. /Femslash/AH - Don't like it. Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] The PG13 version of Twilight belongs to SM. I just borrow her characters to let them have some mature fun.

[A/N] If you are not interested in reading femslash/lemons/smut I suggest pressing the return button on your computer right now.

For the rest of you; I hope you enjoy!

****With or Without****

I poured myself a glass of chilled white wine and locked the door of my room before I sat down in front of my laptop. It was Friday night and all of my friends had tried to convince me to go out with them into a Karaoke bar but I had told them I needed to study. My pale cheeks reddened at the thought of them finding out about my little, dirty secret.

Yeah, it was true. I, Mary Alice Brandon had a dirty secret that no one knew about. Well, technically I had two secrets now.

The first one was that I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with my roommate Bella Swan since the first moment I looked into her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

I sighed deeply, knowing that she would probably never return my feelings. She had a boyfriend back home in Washington and referring to her he was pretty desperate to tie the knot.

Bella had told me that she didn't feel ready to get married yet but he seemed to be quite persistent. Stupid fucker, I thought, taking of the silver framed picture of him and Bella from the wall. Every time I looked at it a sharp pain went through my heart.

I felt that it was time to distract myself from my secret crush and so I logged myself into my favorite lesbian chat room. _She _was already there, almost as if she had been waiting for me to sign in tonight. Yeah, I had anonym cybersex with a strange woman and I loved every single minute of it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Bi-Darling is online_

_Pixie-Dyke is online_

_Pixie-Dyke: _"Hi there,"

_Bi-Darling_: "Hello, Pixie. I'm so glad that you came."

_Pixie-Dyke_: "I didn't cum yet, but I really hope you're going to help me changing this."

_Bi-Darling:_ "Hmm, we'll see."

_Bi-Darling_: "Are you alone?"

_Pixie-Dyke_: "Yeah,"

_Bi-Darling:_ "That's good. Tell me what you're wearing."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "A white tank top and a jeans skirt." I hesitated for a moment before I added.

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "…and underneath I'm wearing a lace bra with a matching thong."

_Bi-Darling:_ "God, imaging you lying in front of me in your sexy underwear turns me so on."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "That's exactly why I put it on for you."

_Bi-Darling:_ "Tell me what you want me to do now."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "I want you to undress me slowly and cup my perky breasts into your warm hands."

_Bi-Darling_: "Hmm that feels nice, Pixie. Do you like it when I massage them gently?"

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Yeah, I do. Please don't stop."

My left hand moved under my shirt and caressed my upper body while I imagined my hand being _hers_.

_Bi-Darling:_ "I want to swirl my tongue over your hardened nipples. Do you want that?

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Yes, please."

_Bi-Darling:_ "I tease you with my tongue before I suck one of the tiny nubs into my mouth."

I pinched my nipple and a low moan left my throat.

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "I love it when you suck my nipples."

_Bi-Darling:_ "And I love sucking your perfect, rosy nipples. Does it turn you on?"

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Yes,"

_Bi-Darling:_ "Are you wet?"

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Yes; so wet."

_Bi-Darling:_ "Me too, Pixie, my underwear is already soaked just from thinking about sucking and licking your breasts."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Did you shave your pussy for me?"

_Bi-Darling:_ "Yeah I did. I wished you were here with me so that you could see how smooth and silky the skin on it feels now."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "I bet it feels amazing,"

_Bi-Darling:_ "Yeah it does."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Do you want me to run my fingers over your slit?"

_Bi-Darling:_ "Yeah, because I want you to feel how wet you made my pussy."

The throbbing between my legs increased and I pulled my ruined thong down my slim legs.

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Please tell me how you want to fuck me." I begged her. Jeez, I really had no shame.

_Bi-Darling_: "How bad do you need it?"

_Pixie-Dyke_: "So bad,"

_Bi-Darling_: "I continue sucking on your hard nipple while my right hand starts stroking your thighs in smooth circles. Then my thumb brushes over your clit and you moan out loudly. I lie down on the bed and pull you on top of me because I want you to sit on my face when I lick your wet pussy. I hold you open with two of my fingers while the tip of my tongue gently starts exploring your slick folds. You start rocking your hips impatiently as I hold your pussy close to my mouth. God, I love how your pussy tastes, it's fucking delicious. My tongue is gently moving up and down before I suddenly increase my tempo. Lapping up all your juices makes me so horny for more. I can't hold back anymore and so I enter your tight little pussy with my tongue. You scream out in pleasure while I tongue fuck you. My mouth closes around the tiny pearl of your clit as I suck on it."

_Pixie-Dyke_: "Fuck yes. Please lick my clit."

_Bi-Darling_: "Are you rubbing your pussy right now while you're reading this?"

_Pixie-Dyke_: "Yes, I am. I could already cum just from reading what you wrote."

_Bi-Darling:_ "I'm stroking myself too, Pixie but I'm afraid my own hand won't be enough for me tonight."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Do you want me to come over and help you out a little?"

_Bi-Darling:_ "I want to feel your fingers inside of me."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "God, my pussy is dripping wet now."

_Bi-Darling:_ "I shove two of my fingers into your wet pussy and curl them upwards while my thumb circles over your clit."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Tell me how you want to make me cum."

_Bi-Darling:_ "I want to lick and suck your clit while I fuck you with two fingers. Every time I feel you getting close to your climax I stop moving for a few seconds. Then I feel your inner walls finally convulsing around my fingers and lap up the sweet taste of your cum greedily."

My hand moves over my wet center faster and faster and I feel the familiar tightness in my stomach that always starts my orgasm.

_Bi-Darling:_ "Pixie, I'm so close."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Me too, Darling, just keep rubbing your sweet, little pussy for me, imaging it being my hand instead of yours."

I close my eyes to enjoy the last few moments of the building release. Just now, right before I was about to cum I allowed myself to picture Bella with me. Her silver wristband felt cold on the overheated skin of my stomach while her fingers pumped into my soaking wet core. I cry out in sheer bliss while I cum harder than ever before. It takes me a few moments until manage to calm down enough to stop trembling.

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "God, that was incredible, Darling."

_Bi-Darling: _"Did you cum, Pixie?"

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Hard,"

_Bi-Darling:_ "Are you ready to meet my friend Mr. Dildo?"

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "Yeah, I am. Do you want me to fuck you with it?"

_Bi-Darling:_ "I need you to. Please shove it deep into my dripping pussy while you start fingering my clit."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "I move the tip of it over your slick folds, teasing you slowly. Each time I brush over the tiny pearl at the top of your entrance you moan out loudly."

_Bi-Darling:_ "Oh Pixie, please stop torturing me. Please fuck me already."

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "I put the head of it into your tight pussy while I kneel between your legs and stroke over the sensitive skin on the inside of your creamy thighs."

_Bi-Darling:_ "Please, Pixie. I need more…,"

_Pixie-Dyke:_ "I shove the dildo inside of you as deep as possible and start thrusting it in and out rhythmically while I lean down to lick up the sweet juices that are running down your folds. My tongue circles over your throbbing clit."

_Bi-Darling:_ "Fuck, Pixie. I'm going to…,"

_Pixie-Dyke: _"Cum for me, Pixie, I want to taste your cum in my waiting mouth."

_Bi-Darling is off-line_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"For all what is holy. What the fuck are you doing here Bella?"

My cheeks flushed and I nearly stumbled over my own feet as I quickly pulled my sweats over my hips again.

"It's not how it looks like."

God, I sucked at lying.

"Do you think, I'm stupid, Bella?"

"No, Edward of cause not,"

I cleared my throat nervously before I croaked out. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, that's what you've been telling me for the last six months, Bella. Six, endless fuck-less months."

"Look Edward, I'm sorry."

"Me too, Bella and if you would talk to my cock…well, he would probably tell you he's sorry too."

"Don't be rude,"

"Bella, I'm not rude. I honestly love you, but you keep pushing me away whenever I start touching you."

"That's not true,"

"Of course it is. Jeez, Bella, open your eyes. You may still care about me but you're not in love with me anymore."

"Edward, please. Don't do that."

"Bella, can you honestly say that you were thinking about me while you fucked yourself with that dildo?"

I shook my head and put it between my trembling hands, desperately trying to fight back the burning tears. Then I swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths through my nose.

My voice was barely a whisper when I finally managed to speak out the words that I knew would end my relationship.

"I was thinking about my roommate Alice. I love her."


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] The PG 13 version of Twilight belongs to SM. I just borrow her characters to have some fun.

[A/N] I loved all the feedback I received for this story and so I decided to add a second chapter. Hope you like it.

Lemon alert in this one as well; don't read if you're not interested in nice things that two girls can do with or to each other.

***Chapter 2***

I sighed deeply and pressed the cooling pillow against my throbbing left wrist. It still hurt badly and I thought about swallowing one of the painkillers in my handbag.

Then I stepped out of my rusty truck and slammed the door behind me. With trembling fingers I fumbled out my keys and turned them around in the lock.

Alice was sitting on her bed with her nose stuck in one of her beloved fashion magazines. She looked so incredibly gorgeous in that tiny ruby shirt that formed a strong contrast to the creamy color of her skin.

She didn't wear a bra and so I could see the contours of her perky breasts underneath the thin cotton fabric.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach flustering and hoped that my cheeks wouldn't turn red now.

"Hi Alice," I greeted her and tried to make my voice sound calm.

She looked up from her magazine and her lips twisted upwards into that breathtaking smile that could make my insides melt like snow in the sunshine.

"Hello Bella. Didn't you tell me that you were going to stay with your fiancé until Sunday?"

Then she recognized the cooling pillow and stood up from the bed to examine my wrist carefully.

"It's not broken." She stated after a few moments. "Just sprained,"

I sat down on the edge of her bed and enjoyed the gentle caresses of her fingertips on my palm.

"How did that happen?" She asked me as she rubbed some salve into my skin.

I cleared my throat.

"Edward and I had a fight."

Her beautiful green eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Did _he_ do that to you?"

"No, of course not," I stumbled out and stared down at the floor to avoid eye contact with her. This was so embarrassing.

"It's my own fault. We had a fight. I broke off the engagement and he said some very nasty things to me."

"You broke of the engagement?" Her voice raised two octaves and there was an unfamiliar trembling in it.

Why should she care about that or not?

"Yeah, I did. Then I fell down the stairs in his apartment and hurt my wrist. God, I'm so clumsy."

She shook her head and took my hand to her lips to plant gentle kisses on each of my knuckles. Why was she doing this? It sent shivers down my spine. Was it possible that she felt like I felt?

No, I couldn't risk it.

"I'm really sorry that you're hurt, Bella." She whispered softly and put a wisp of my long chestnut hair behind my ear.

"But I'm not sorry that you broke up with him."

My mouth fell open and it took me a moment to remember how to close it again.

"Alice," I stumbled out anxiously.

"Bella, there is something that I should have told you a long time ago." Then she sighed deeply and put both of my hands in hers, carefully making sure that she didn't hurt my injured wrist.

"I love you." The words were barely a whisper when they left her ruby tinted lips.

They echoed in my ears over and over again.

She loved me.

She loved me.

She fucking loved me.

I swallowed hard to fight back the tears that were starting to burn in my eyes.

Before I could manage to blink twice her soft lips were on mine. They felt so incredibly warm and I couldn't hold back a moan when the tip of her tongue brushed over my sensitive lower lip.

I parted my mouth a bit to let her slip her tongue into my mouth that craved her caress like every other inch of my body.

Automatically my right hand reached forward to stroke over her breasts. God, how long had I dreamed about touching her? How many mornings had I woken up with completely soaked panties because I couldn't stop thinking about simply walking over to the bed on the other side of the room. I could feel myself getting wet again just from the memory.

"Bella, please look at me."

My brown eyes met hers and my lips twisted into a smile.

"Oh Alice, if you only knew how long…," My voice cracked at the end and tears started falling down my cheeks.

"I love you too, Alice. I've wanted you since the first day I stumbled into this room."

"Oh Bella, please, let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me make love to you, my darling."

I unbuttoned my blouse with shaking fingertips and gasped as she leaned forward to brush her thumbs over my already pebbled nipples.

Alice pulled her shirt over her head and I cupped her breasts in my hands to massage them gently.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Bella." She croaked out huskily, her voice thick with lust.

"Suck my nipples. I want to feel your warm mouth."

A split second later her lips closed around one of the tiny nubs and started teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

I bit my own hand from moaning out like a whore as she finally nibbled on the sensitive nipple.

I pinched hers gently and heard her cry out in pleasure.

"What else do you want me to do, Bella?" She mumbled against the skin of my neck.

"I'm going to do everything you ask me to, my darling. And I mean absolutely everything."

My panties were soaked through by now and my clit was throbbing.

"Alice, please. Touch me. I need it."

"Where?" she asked me and started stroking up my jeans. Then she unbuttoned them and shoved them down my slightly trembling legs.

I was used to talking dirty in anonymous chat rooms but doing it with Alice was something else.

"Where do you want me to touch you, my darling? She asked again and started circling her fingers over my belly button.

"Alice, please," I stumbled out while my heartbeat skipped a beat.

"Touch my pussy."

One of her fingertips brushed over the thin fabric of my cotton panties. I nearly came undone.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Yes."

She pulled the tiny piece of ruined underwear down my thighs and moved her forefinger up and down my slick folds.

"God, Bella. You are so incredibly wet. I love touching your wet pussy."

"Alice, it feels so good. Don't stop."

"Never,"

Slowly she inserted two fingers inside of me and curled them upwards. Fuck, she knew exactly what my body needed.

"Can I taste you?" she asked me and licked her lips.

I nodded my head.

"Say it."

"I want you to lick my pussy. I want to ride your face while you tongue laps up all my juices."

"Oh Bella, there is nothing I'd wanted to do more right now. Sit on my face. I want you on top of me while I tongue fuck you."

She grabbed my hips and pulled me around before she finally, finally dipped her tongue between my overheated folds.

"So sweet and slick," She murmured and started moving her tongue around my throbbing clit. Then she licked my entire slit down and began to suck my inner lips into her mouth.

I rocked my hips back and forth and felt small pearls of sweat falling down my back. My stomach tightened and I knew that I was close; so fucking close.

When the waves of my climax brushed over me, I screamed out her name. My entire body was quivering when I finally felt able to open my eyes again. I couldn't remember any previous of my orgasms being that intense.

"Are you alright, my darling?" She asked me as she pulled me onto her lap and started stroking down my spine with her fingertips.

"More that alright, honey. That was better than any fantasies I've ever had."

"You had fantasies about us making love?"

I nodded my head. "Almost every night, Alice," I confessed and moved my right hand up her slim thighs that were exposed almost completely because her mini skirt had moved upwards.

"Sometimes I dreamed about fucking you with my dildo."

A low moan left her throat as she inhaled sharply through her opened mouth.

"I'd love to make that fantasy come true, Bella."

I pulled out the thick pink colored dildo out of my bag.

"Are you sure, that you want this, Alice."

"Yes, I want it. Please, Bella."

I pulled her lace thong down and slipped my thumb over her soft skin. She was wet and completely bare.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Alice."

"I want you to fuck me with that dildo, Bella. Please, put it into my pussy."

I inserted the head of the dildo inside of her and she moaned out loudly.

"More please." She begged me. "I need more."

Slowly I began thrusting it in and out her dripping pussy. Each time I got a little bit deeper until it was finally complete inside of her and her inner walls stretched around it.

I moved the dildo in and out of her faster and faster and wondered if she would be happy if I'd bought a harness for the two of us. The thought of fucking her with a strap-on made my clit start to throb again.

"Oh god, Bella," She cried out hoarsely.

My thumb started circling her clit and that was the final straw to get her over the edge of her lust. Her inner walls convulsed against the dildo inside of her.

I cupped her face between my hands and planted soft kisses all over her face.

"I love you, Alice."

"Oh Bella, I love you too. I always have."

"And I always will." I whispered softly before I covered her lips with mine again.

"


End file.
